Novo Diário de um HIVpositivo
by Sayuri Maxwell
Summary: Trowa descobre que tem AIDS. Porém o dr. Quatre o ajudará a superar esse detalhe.
1. Capítulo 01

Comentários da autora: Genteeeeeee, eu resolvi reescrever Diário de Um HIV-positivo, porque estava muito... não-original... Então aqui está a nova versão! Espero que gostem. Bjus

Say-sama!

Novo Diário de um HIV-positivo

Sayuri Maxwell

Capítulo 01

- Trowa, vamos à festa na casa do Duo? – Sharon perguntou.

- Não sei. Não estou muito em clima de festa hoje. – eu respondi, melancolicamente.

- Ah, brother, por favor! Vai ser divertido! Quem sabe essa festa não muda a sua vida?

E realmente mudou. Me chamo Trowa Barton, tenho 22 anos e sou HIV-positivo. É isso aí, eu tenho AIDS. Não se preocupe, você não vai ser contaminado(a) só por estar lendo isso… Não precisa sair correndo.

Na época da festa, eu tinha 15 anos. Nela eu conheci a pessoa que mudou a minha vida drasticamente: Jana, uma prostituta. Mas que eu não sabia que ela era. Até eu me deitar com ela e ter que pagar 100 dólares. E, ainda por cima, pegar AIDS.

- Oi, Sha-sama! – Duo Maxwell cumprimentou minha irmã. – E aí, Trowa, beleza?

– Como vai, Duo? – eu dei um meio-sorriso.

- Vou indo, e você?

- Mesma coisa.

Duo é meu amigo de longa data. Bonito, cabelos castanhos longos presos em trança e belos olhos violetas. Sabe, eu nunca tive problema em achar outro homem bonito. Não tem nada a ver.

- Cadê o Heero? – Sharon perguntou, sorrindo.

Heero é o namorado de Duo. Exatamente, eles são gays. Mas eu prefiro não usar esse termo. Acho melhor homossexuais.

- Tá lá na sala. – a festa era no lado de fora, mas tinha algumas pessoas na sala vendo DVD.

- Eu vou lá dar um oi pra ele e depois eu volto. Você vem, Trowa?

- Vou. Até mais, Duo.

- Sintam-se em casa! – o americano sorriu e foi cumprimentar outros convidados que haviam chegado.

Heero estava sentado no sofá vendo um filme de ação, assim como outras pessoas. Era fácil identificá-lo: moreno, forte, com olhos azul-cobalto.

- Olá, Heero! – Sharon cumprimentou-o, sorrindo.

- Oi. – Heero não era de falar muito.

- Como vai, Yuy? – eu perguntei.

- Bem. E vocês?

- Nós estamos ótimos, não é, Trowa?

- Ah é. Otimos.

Heero percebeu que eu não estava dizendo a verdade. Ele e Duo sabiam da minha carência afetiva. Há anos eu não me envolvia com alguém.

- Bom, eu vou lá pra fora. Vai ficar aí, mano? – Sharon olhou para mim, esperando uma resposta.

- Vou sim.

- Então até mais.

Minha irmã se virou e saiu pela porta que dava para o quintal. Eu me sentei ao lado de Heero no sofá e tentei prestar atenção no filme. Até consegui por um certo tempo, mas minha atenção logo se voltou para outra coisa. Ou melhor, pessoa. Uma loira linda, olhos azuis, corpo bem feminino. Ela me olhou de um jeito que não sei descrever.

- O gatinho está sozinho? – ela perguntou ao se aproximar de mim.

- Gatinho, eu? – eu olhei incrédulo para ela.

- Sim. Qual o seu nome, lindo?

- Trowa. E o seu?

- Jana. Vamos caminhar um pouco na praia, para a gente se conhecer melhor. – a casa de Duo era beira-mar.

- Tudo bem.

A última coisa de que me lembro é a gente deitados na areia, ofegantes após muito esforço físico, se é que vocês me entendem.

- São 100 dólares, bem. – Jana me olhou com a cara mais cínica do mundo, pelo visto ela já estava acostumada com aquilo.

- Como é que é?

- É isso aí, sou puta.

- O QUÊ? – eu ainda não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Puta, prostituta, garota de programa, como quiser.

Contrariado, eu paguei os 100 dólares e voltei para a casa do americano, indignado.

Algumas semanas depois, comecei a sentir uma dorzinha de estômago. Achava que não era nada de mais, mas Sharon insistiu para que eu fosse ao médico dar uma checada. Fazer o quê, lá fui eu ao médico. Naquela época era bem raro eu fazer visitas ao hospital, por isso eu hesitei um pouco. Achava que não era nada de mais, que iria passar logo e coisa e tal…

- Vou pedir um exame de sangue, ok? – o médico velho e barrigudo falou.

- Exame de sangue??? – eu não gostava muito de ser furado por agulhas.

- Exato. – o velho rabiscou alguma coisa num papel e me entregou. - Toma. Leve isto para a enfermeira e que ela colhe o seu sangue agora mesmo.

Levei. Até que o exame não foi tão ruim quanto o imaginado. Fui embora com aqueles adesivos redondos que eles colocam no seu braço depois do exame de sangue. Alguns dias depois o médico me ligou e disse que eu teria que refazer o exame.

- Refazer?? Por quê?? – isso é muito estranho.

- Só pra confirmar. – esse infeliz estava me escondendo algo.

- Confirmar… sei… Doutor, se eu estiver com alguma doença, me fale logo!

- Não posso dizer nada sem confirmar os resultados.

Morrendo de raiva, desliguei o telefone. Sharon, que estava sentada no sofá, me observando, viu a minha cara de preocupação.

- O que houve, maninho?

- O velho pediu pra eu refazer o exame.

- Mas por quê? – ela ficou preocupada.

- Ele disse que quer confirmar uma coisa. Acho que estou com alguma doença.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! Eu hein.

Mas algo me dizia que eu tinha uma doença muito grave. Bom, o único jeito era voltar ao hospital e ser furado de novo. Ninguém merece!

- Tro-san, você não acha estranho esse médico ter pedido para refazer os exames? – Duo me perguntou, tomando um gole do seu refrigerante.

- Acho. Muito estranho.

- O que será que ele quer confirmar? – Heero me olhou.

- Sei lá. Só sei que ele é um velho barrigudo e imbecil não quer me dizer o que eu tenho. Quase soquei a cara dele.

- Trowa, acho que você está convivendo demais com Duo. – o japonês deu um meio-sorriso.

- O que você está querendo insinuar, Heero Yuy?!?! – Duo fingiu estar ofendido.

- Nada, eu não faço insinuações. Eu afirmo.

- Ah, é assim que você me trata? Depois de ANOS de dedicação, como é que Duo é recompensado? A socos e pontapés pelo ignorante do Heero. – o americano quase chorou.

- Duo, não começa.

- Tanto esforço, tanto amor, para quê? Pra só ser xingado e ofendido na frente de todo mundo.

- Duo, cale a boca.

- Bom, gente, eu vou indo pegar o resultado. Vou deixar vocês a sós para resolverem esse pequeno... "problema". – eu me levantei e saí, deixando Heero e Duo discutindo na lanchonete.

Duas horas depois, eu cheguei em casa e peguei o telefone.

- Alô?

- Duo?

- Sim, sou eu... _peraê Heero, eu tô no telefone_! – Duo berrou para seu amado.

- É o Trowa.

- E aí, Tro-san, pegou o resultado?

- Peguei sim. Vocês poderiam vir aqui em casa... por favor?

-Claro, o que aconteceu?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso pelo telefone.

- Tá, tudo bem, já estamos indo.

Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam reunidos na minha sala de estar: eu, Sharon, Duo e Heero.

- Trowa, fala logo, você está me assustando! – Sharon me olhou, preocupada.

- É o seguinte... o médico me pediu pra refazer os exames daquela vez porque havia surgido um resultado inesperado. Então eu tive que refazer para confirmar. E confirmou.

- Confirmou o quê? – Heero perguntou.

- Eu... eu tenho AIDS. ... – silêncio.

Sharon começou a chorar. Me senti horrível por isso. Duo abraçou Heero e começou a chorar também.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Heero perguntou.

- Foi na festa do Duo.

- Na MINHA festa??? – Duo começou a chorar mais forte ainda, se sentindo culpado.

- Sim, mas não foi culpa sua. Foi minha. Minha... e da Jana.

- Vo...você... e a... Jana...

- Sim, a gente transou.

- Mas, ela é uma p...

- É, mas eu não sabia disso.

- E agora? – Sharon perguntou, se acalmando.

- Agora... vou continuar com a minha vida.


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 02

Bom, foi assim que eu peguei AIDS. E aprendi a viver com ela normalmente. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Desde então nunca mais me envolvi com alguém. Perdi completamente o interesse pelo amor e todas essas baboseiras a ele relacionadas. Há 7 anos eu não me interesso por ninguém. Meus amigos Duo e Heero e minha irmã Sharon tentam de tudo, mas não adianta. O amor para mim morreu!

Meu aniversário de 23 anos está chegando... 8 anos com AIDS... Terminamos a faculdade. Eu me formei em direito, Heero se formou em informática (e agora pensa seriamente em entrar para o exército) e Duo e Sharon em teatro. Até aí estava tudo correndo bem, até eu começar a ter febre todos os dias e tossir violentamente. Sharon ficou preocupada e, após insistir muito, me levou ao hospital. Não agüento mais hospital. Pela milésima vez tive que ficar preenchendo aqueles formulários irritantes enquanto esperava a mulher me chamar.

- Senhor Barton? – ela chamou.

- Sim?

- O Dr. Winner já vai atendê-lo. Venha por aqui, sim?

- Tudo bem.

No caminho, fiquei imaginando como seria esse Dr. Winner. Provavelmente mais um daqueles velhos chatos de óculos só sabem fazer piadinhas para ganhar a confiança do paciente, mas não conseguem nada.

A mulher que me conduzia bateu duas vezes na porta da sala, a abriu um pouquinho e disse: "Dr. Winner? Seu paciente está aqui!". "Pode mandá-lo entrar, Keila". Keila. Nome feio. Que nem ela. Bem, a voz do tal Dr. Winner não me pareceu voz de velho. Pelo menos isso.

A mulher me empurrou pra dentro da sala e fechou a porta. Eu praticamente entrei em estado de choque. Velho? De óculos? Chato? Definitivamente isso não descrevia o tal dr. Winner. Tava mais para jovem, lindo, meigo, loiro, de olhos azuis. Como uma preciosidade dessas foi parar naquela droga de lugar?! Pela primeira vez em 7 anos eu me sinto atraído por alguém.

- Sente-se, por favor, senhor Barton. – o loiro apontou uma cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

- Obrigado, dr. Winner. – eu sentei.

- Pode me chamar de Quatre.

Quatre? Nome de anjo. Anjo francês. Será?

- Me desculpe a pergunta, mas, o senhor é francês? – o anjo sorriu.

- Não, sou árabe. E não me chame de senhor. Assim eu fico me sentindo um velho.

- Oh, me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção. Pra falar a verdade, não esperava encontrar um médico tão jovem e tão bonito quanto o senh... digo, você.

- Que bom. – percebi que ele ficou corado. - Bom, vamos começar. O que você tem?

- Antes de mais nada, eu tenho AIDS. – fiquei um pouco constrangido em confessar isso logo de cara, mas, afinal, ele é ou não médico?

- Sei. Esse não é o motivo de você ter vindo me procurar, é?

- Não. Eu tenho tido febre todos os dias e tossido muito.

- Hn. Você tem se alimentado direito?

- Pra ser sincero, não. O meu apetite mudou bastante desde que descobri ser HIV-positivo.

- É, percebe-se. Você está bem abatido. Ainda não posso afirmar nada antes de fazer alguns exames. Sente aqui, por favor. - Quatre apontou para uma daquelas camas de hospital. É, isso mesmo, maca.

Eu me levantei da cadeira e sentei no lugar indicado pelo dr. Anjo. Não sei por quê, mas meu coração bateu mais rápido quando ele se aproximou de mim para me examinar. Veio com um daqueles negocinhos pra escutar o barulho que o coração da gente faz. Quatre me pediu para abrir a blusa. Fiquei meio com vergonha de me expor a esse anjo de olhos azuis, mas essa não era a primeira vez que eu abria a blusa na frente de um médico. Já fiz isso inúmeras vezes, essa seria apenas mais uma.

Abri a blusa e percebi que o rosto pálido do loiro ficou meio avermelhado. Apesar de estar abatido, tinha consciência do quanto o meu corpo era bem desenvolvido, como o de Heero. Um corpo sensível e pequeno como o do loirinho iria se encaixar perfeitamente com o meu.

Quatre enconstou aquele aparelho em mim. Isso me fez ficar arrepiado dos pés à cabeça. Não sei se foi pelo contato com o aparelho gelado, ou se foi pela proximidade com o anjo loiro.

- É, Trowa, você está com anemia. Precisa comer alimentos mais saudáveis. 

"Saudáveis... você me parece saudável o bastante!" eu pensei, mas logo afastei esses pensamentos pervertidos da cabeça.

- Tem razão, dr. Quatre. Obrigada pela dica.

- Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho, Trowa. Vou lhe passar alguns remédios, mas você vai ter que se alimentar. Caso contrário, os remédios não lhe farão efeito.

- Pode deixar, vou me cuidar direitinho.

Quatre escreveu o nome dos remédios e me entregou o papel.

- Volte sempre! – o loiro sorriu.

- Com certeza. – eu sorri de volta.

Definitivamente eu iria voltar.

- Quem diria? – Duo sorriu ao me ver entrando na lanchonete. – Tro-san está sorrindo novamente! Viu o passarinho verde?

- Digamos que eu vi um passarinho loiro. – eu sorri e me sentei, sem dar maiores explicações.

- Como assim? – Duo me olhou, confuso.

- Garçom, por favor, um suco de acerola com laranja! – eu gritei.

- O que você quis dizer com passarinho loiro, Trowa Barton? – o americano ficou ainda mais curioso.

- Vamos, Barton, comece a falar. – agora foi a vez de Heero ficar curioso.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Eu falo.

- _Yeah, baby, yeah_! Pode começar. – Duo sorriu abertamente.

- Hoje eu fui no médico. Descobri que eu estou com anemia.

- E você ficou feliz com isso? E o que isso tem a ver com o passarinho loiro?

- Calma, deixe eu terminar. Bom, acontece que o médico é simplesmente a criatura mais encantadora que eu já vi.

- Ora, ora, senhor Trowa Barton está apaixonado! E ele é loiro?

- É. De olhos azuis lindos.

- Aposto que os do Heero são mais! – Duo olhou para Heero, que ficou vermelho.

- Não vamos discutir isso, Duo. – eu falei, pouco me importando com os olhos azuis de Heero. – O nome dele é Quatre Winner.

- Parece francês.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Mas ele disse que é árabe.

- Interessante, um árabe loiro.

- Ele me pediu para voltar sempre.

- Todos os médicos dizem isso, Barton. – Heero afirmou.

- Não corte o meu barato, Yuy!

- É isso mesmo, Heero. Você é um estraga-prazeres!

- Ah é? – Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha para Duo.

- É! – o americano respondeu, desafiando-o.

- Então tá. E você é um chato tagarela.

- Agora eu sou um chato tagarela? – Duo pareceu ofendido.

- Sempre foi.

- Beleza. Então não pecisa mais falar com um CHATO TAGARELA, Heero Yuy! Com licença e passe muito MAL! – Duo levantou bufando e saiu da lanchonete.

- Vou atrás dele. Com licença, Barton.

- Toda.

Heero se levantou e correu atrás de seu amado de olhos violetas. "Parecem duas crianças discutindo", eu pensei e ri comigo mesmo. Logo meu pensamento voltou-se para um certo médico loiro dos olhos azuis.


	3. Capítulo 03

Capítulo 03

Cheguei em casa e resolvi tomar uma ducha bem quente para aliviar a tensão do meu corpo. Quatre pareceu bastante constrangido quando eu abri a blusa. Talvez eu tenha alguma chance com ele... Ah, Trowa, pare de ser idiota. Você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe, estúpido. Uma palavrinha de quatro letras. A-I-D-S. Bela hora que você foi se envolver com uma prostituta_._

Eu só tenho feito besteira ultimamente. Talvez Heero tenha razão. Talvez eu esteja convivendo demais com Duo_. _Bom, isso não vem ao caso agora. O que eu fiz não tem conserto, vamos pensar no presente. Quatre Winner é meu presente. Presente e, se Deus quiser, será meu futuro.

Vamos, Trowa, pense em alguma coisa. Você precisa vê-lo de novo.Bom, ele é médico. O jeito mais fácil de vê-lo novamente é ter outra consulta. Ele disse que eu preciso me alimentar direito. Então eu não vou fazer isso, assim eu não irei melhorar e precisarei voltar ao hospital. Trowa, você é um gênio!

Que tédio. Estou em casa em pleno sábado e não tem nada pra fazer. Sharon foi ao ensaio de uma peça em que ela vai participar, assim como Duo. Heero deve ter ido assistir. Eu não estou com vontade de assistir a um ensaio de teatro. Acho que vou a concerto de música que vai ter perto do shopping. Música clássica. É, deve servir para me entreter um pouco.

Meia hora depois eu já estou entrando no local aonde será realizado o concerto. Em frente ao palco, estão várias cadeiras enfileiradas. Eu escolhi uma bem no meio. Não gosto de sentar muito atrás, nem muito na frente. Aos poucos o local vai enchendo e, quando eu percebi, já estava lotado. Olhei inconscientemente para o lado e quase morro do coração. Não, não pode ser ele. É. Impossível existir dois anjos loiros lindos de olhos azuis iguais. É ele mesmo, não tenho mais dúvida. Olha só, que coincidência. Coincidência? Eu não acredito em coincidências. Nada acontece por acaso. Aquele anjo loiro está em meu destino.

Após o concerto, eu me levantei e andei lentamente em direção à cadeira onde o loiro estava sentado.

- Dr. Quatre? – eu perguntei, sorrindo.

- Trowa? – ele ficou surpreso.

- Olha só, nunca esperava te encontrar por aqui.

- Eu amo música clássica!

Anjos combinam com música clássica.

- Eu também gosto muito.

- Olha, estamos fora do hospital, não precisa me chamar de dr. Quatre. Só Quatre está bom, ok? – o loiro sorriu, do jeito que me deixa louco.

- Tudo bem, Quatre. – finalmente tomei coragem e perguntei. – Você tem algo para fazer amanhã?

- Nada de importante, por quê?

- Bom, eu estava pensando... – fala logo, idiota. – Você gostaria de... almoçar...comigo?

Pronto, falei.

- Almoçar? - ele deve estar me achando um retardado completo.

- Se você não quiser, eu vou entender... – idiota, idiota, idiota.

- Eu adoraria! – percebi que meu anjo ficou meio corado.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Que bom! Aonde posso te pegar?

Quatre me deu seu endereço. Tive que me controlar pra não começar a pular de alegria. Definitivamente eu estou andando muito com o americano de olhos violetas. Marcamos a hora, nos despedimos e eu fui para casa, com o loiro mais lindo do mundo no pensamento.

No dia seguinte eu acordei enjoado. "timo. Justamente no dia em que vou sair com o loiro. Legal. Espero que passe logo. Fui até o banheiro e procurei algum comprimido para enjôo. Achei. Maravilha. Tomei dois e resolvi comer alguma coisa. Meu estômago estava roncando.

Após ter um pequeno café da manhã, chequei que horas eram: 10h. Beleza, tinha duas horas antes de pegar meu loirinho desejado. O que fazer? Ver televisão? Não, muito chato. Mas não tem mais nada para fazer. Eu pego o controle e ligo o aparelho infeliz.

"Você tem AIDS?" O cara do comercial perguntou. Isso chamou minha atenção. "_Se prepare, a CURA está chegando!"_. Ah, claro. Com certeza. Até parece que, de uma hora pra outra, alguém vai descobrir a cura da AIDS. Ninguém merece esses caras da TV. Ficam ganhando dinheiro às custas das pessoas aidéticas, eu hein. Assito TV por um tempo, até que olho para meu relógio de novo: 11:30. Droga, eu já devia estar me arrumando.

Levantei o mais rápido que pude e comecei a correr pelo corredor e, de repente, eu tropeço nas minhas próprias pernas e caio que nem saco de batata. Levanto e, dessa vez, apenas ando em um ritmo rápido. Em dez minutos eu já estou arrumado. Nossa, que rapidez. É a vontade de rever meu anjo que me faz ficar rápido.

12h. Meu carro estaciona em frente ao prédio onde mora meu anjo. Lá está ele. Lindo, como sempre. Usando calça bege e uma blusa azul, combinando com seus magníficos olhos. Ele me parece tão inocente. Eu saio do carro e cumprimento meu anjo. Ele fica corado e sorri. Eu, então, abro a porta do carona.

- Entre, por favor.

- Obrigado. – Quatre entrou no carro.

Eu dei a volta e entrei no carro. Oh meu deus, ficamos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Posso até sentir o calor de seu corpo frágil.

- Para onde vamos? – o loiro me perguntou, timidamente.

- Você gosta de comida chinesa?

- Adoro. Que bom. Conheço um restaurante de comida chinesa que é ótimo!

Em menos de dez minutos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, chegamos ao restaurante. Quatre escolheu uma mesa e nós sentamos, sendo imediatamente atendidos por um conhecido meu.

- Olá, Wufei! – eu cumprimentei o garçom chinês.

- Ora, ora, Trowa Barton finalmente apareceu! Por que não voltou mais aqui?

- Motivos pessoais. – lembrei que eu não apareci em quase nenhum lugar depois de descobrir minha doença.

- Ah, claro. Quem é o loiro?

- Este é o dr. Quatre Winner, meu médico. – eu sorri.

- Médico? Nossa, você parece ser tão jovem! – Wufei olhou inconformado para o anjo loiro. – Eu lhe daria, no máximo, 18 anos!

- Que é isso? – Quatre ficou vermelho como pimenta. – Eu tenho 22.

- Pois não parece. Bom, o que vocês vão querer?

Nós fizemos nosso pedido e conversamos enquanto esperávamos a comida. Na verdade, eu que tentei puxar assunto, porque o loiro era muito tímido. Qualquer coisa o deixava ainda mais vermelho. O pedido chegou, nós comemos e conversamos mais um pouco, até que eu olho o relógio e vejo que já está quase na hora da apresentação do grupo de teatro. Sharon havia me convidado para assistir, e eu aceitei.

- Bom, Quatre, eu preciso ir agora. – eu disse, e percebi um ar de decepção no loiro.

- Ah, claro, a sua namorada deve estar esperando, não é? – o anjo sorriu forçado.

- Namorada? – eu quase ri. – Eu não tenho namorada. Pra falar a verdade, eu não me relaciono com ninguém há 7 anos.

- Jura? – Quatre voltou a sorrir normalmente. – Que bom, quer dizer... que pena. Por que não?

- Ah, sei lá... Acho que por causa daquele meu probleminha de quatro letras.

- Mas isso não te impede de se relacionar. É só se precaver para não contagiar a outra pessoa.

- É, eu sei, mas acho que eu não estava pronto para me relacionar com alguém novamente, e não tinha achado alguém.

- Isso quer dizer que você está pronto e que já achou alguém?

- É.

- Ah. – o loirinho pareceu decepcionado novamente.

- Bom, você quer que eu te deixe em casa? – eu perguntei, esperançoso de passar mais um tempo ao lado dele.

- Não, não precisa. Eu pego um táxi.

- Então tá. Até terça-feira!

- Até.

O anjo não estava mais sorrindo como antes. Por que será? Eu não estava entendendo a atitude dele. Eu deixei o dinheiro do almoço na mesa e fui embora, pensando sobre a estranha atitude do meu médico preferido.

****

**Together – midnight in summer**

**The air is so much warmer**

**Falling in love under starlight**

**Holding on so tight – together**

**-----------**

****

****

**Juntos – meia-noite no verão**

**O ar está bem mais fresco**

**Se apaixonando sob a luz das estrelas**

**Se abraçando bem forte – juntos**

****


	4. Capítulo 04

Quarto capítulo

A notável decepção no rosto do loirinho não saía da minha cabeça. Eu ficava martelando nisso o dia inteiro e não achava uma explicação, a não ser… Será? Será mesmo que alguém tão precioso quanto Quatre Winner seria capaz de gostar de alguém insignificante quanto eu? Provavelmente não, mas então que outro motivo poderia existir para a atitude dele no restaurante?

- Você está pensativo, maninho. – Sharon falou, ao entrar no meu quarto.

- Problemas da vida, Sha.

- Não quer me contar o que está havendo? O Duo disse que você está apaixonado.

- Então o americano já foi abrir o bico, é? Que amigo legal!

- Eu iria saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, Trowa Barton, afinal, eu sou sua irmã!

- Tá, tudo bem. É verdade.

- E quem é a felizarda que derreteu o gelo que é seu coração?

Eu quase ri.

- Eu não disse que era mulher.

- Então é um homem? – Sharon pareceu surpresa. – Eu não sabia que você gostava de homens. - Nem eu.

- Bom, você sabe que eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra. Mas me conta, quem é?

- Você vai achar que eu estou louco.

- Não tire conclusões no meu lugar.

- Pelo meu médico. … - Sharon ficou com uma enorme interrogação na cara.

– Como é que é?

- Eu disse que você iria me achar um louco.

- Eu não disse que você está louco. Só acho um pouco… estranho, só isso.

- Tem alunas que se apaixonam pelo seu professor, então por que um paciente não pode se apaixonar pelo seu médico?

- Tem razão, mano. Como ele é?

- Loiro, de olhos azuis, 22 anos, lindo.

- Nossa, deve ser um deus!

- Deus não, anjo.

- E o que está te preocupando nisso tudo? Já sei, está com medo de ele não te corresponder, acertei?

- É, mais ou menos. Ele dá pistas de que gosta de mim, mas eu não sei se é verdade mesmo ou se eu estou imaginando tudo porque eu gosto tanto dele.

Sharon sorriu. Eu até imagino o que ela devia estar pensando. Provavelmente estava feliz porque o seu irmãozinho querido finalmente se apaixonou depois de 7 anos. Até eu estava feliz por mim mesmo, até um certo ponto.

- Não se preocupe, Tro, com certeza não deve ser imaginação sua. Se olhe no espelho. Você é lindo, encantador, qualquer um se apaixonaria por você!

- Não exagere, mana.

- Não estou exagerando. Eu não te contei nada, mas durante essa sua fase de auto-avaliação várias amigas minhas do teatro vieram me pedir pra ver se eu conseguia fazer com que você saísse com elas.

Confesso que fiquei um pouco constrangido com isso.

- E o que você respondia?

- Eu dizia que você já estava comprometido.

Não pude evitar que um sorriso se formasse em meus lábios. Sharon também sorriu. Que bom que eu tinha uma irmã que sabia compreender os meus sentimentos.

- Só você mesma pra me fazer sorrir numa hora dessas.

- É pra isso que servem as irmãs, Trowa. Agora pare de martelar nesse assunto o dia inteiro, vamos sair um pouco.

- Pra onde? Sei lá, vamos dar uma volta pela cidade. O clima está bem fresco.

- Tá, vamos.

Resolvemos sair a pé mesmo. Já estava anoitecendo, corria uma brisa suave, mas o suficiente para balançar os cabelos de Sharon. Eu nunca havia reparado no quanto a minha irmã era bonita. Seus cabelos castanhos iam até a cintura, os olhos também eram verdes. Todos diziam que ela se parecia muito comigo.

Agora que eu parei pra pensar, também não me lembro de ver ela com algum namorado há um bom tempo. Estava tão preocupado com os meus problemas que não prestei atenção nela.

- Sharon?

- Sim, Trowa?

- Você vive perguntando sobre a minha vida amorosa, mas nunca me conta da sua!

- Não tem nada pra contar.

- Você nunca mais namorou?

- Não acho ninguém que preste.

Verdade. É raríssimo achar alguém decente hoje em dia. Sorte que eu consegui achar esse alguém. Às vezes eu fico pensando. Se eu não tivesse pego AIDS, eu não iria ter conhecido esse anjo maravilhoso que é o dr. Quatre.

- No que você está pensando? – Sharon olhou para mim.

- Em nada.

- Tá bom. Me engana que eu gosto. Você está pensando nele novamente, não é verdade? Você está pensando no tal médico.

- Estou mesmo.

- Você está realmente apaixonado.

- É o que parece.

Continuamos a andar pelas ruas, quando eu vejo um rosto angelical muito familiar. Sim, era o meu loiro preferido. Quatre estava saindo de uma loja de artigos japoneses.

- Está vendo aquele loirinho ali? – eu perguntei.

- Estou.

- É ele.

- Ele é o médico???

- É. Ele não é lindo?

- Nossa, eu nunca diria que ele é médico! Gente, ele tem cara de estudante! Realmente, mano, ele é muito lindo.

Sharon me arrastou até ele. Eu não estava acreditando que ela iria realmente falar com Quatre. Era só o que me faltava.

- Com licença. – Sharon disse, fazendo o loirinho se virar.

- Pois não? – Quatre respondeu, ainda não notando a minha presença, eu estava atrás da minha irmã.

Não pensem errado, eu não estava me escondendo. É que foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem prestei atenção em nada.

- Olá, Quatre. – eu falei, saindo de trás dela.

- O…olá Trowa. Não imaginava encontrá-lo aqui. – ele corou.

- Pois é. Mundo pequeno. Essa aqui é a minha irmã, Sharon.

- Muito prazer, sou Quatre Winner.

- Eu sei, o Trowa me falou muuuuuito de você! – Sharon jogou uma indireta, me deixando constrangido.

- Sério? – Quatre ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Sim, não é, Trowa?

- É… Eu estava dizendo pra ela que você é um ótimo médico!

- Ah. – mais uma vez ele pareceu decepcionado.

Sharon olhou pra mim com uma cara de reprovação. Pelo visto ela estava decidida a nos juntar.

- Pára de ser mentiroso, Trowa. Não ligue pra ele não, Quatre, ele é cabeça-dura assim mesmo. Ele fica dizendo que você é lindo e que parece um anjo. Agora eu vejo que ele tem razão. 

Eu quase pulei no pescoço dela. Sharon não tinha esse direito! Agora com que cara eu iria olhar para o loiro??? Ele ficou roxo de vergonha, sem coragem de me olhar nos olhos. Eu nem sabia o que dizer, depois disso.

- Bom, acho que vou deixar vocês a sós. Tenho certeza de que vocês tem muito o que conversar. Até mais. 

Sem esperar resposta, Sharon simplesmente se virou e foi embora, me deixando sozinho com aquele anjo constrangido. Eu precisava quebrar aquele silêncio. Já estava me deixando maluco.

- Ahn… você quer comer alguma coisa? – foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente.

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu timidamente.

Fomos até um restaurante que havia por perto. Depois dessa cena que Sharon fez, eu realmente precisava falar com ele. Mesmo sabendo do risco que eu corria de não ser correspondido, eu tinha que dizer o quanto eu estava apaixonado.Após fazermos os pedidos, eu olhei profundamente nos olhos azuis do loiro. Era agora ou nunca.


	5. Capítulo 05

Capítulo 05

- Espero que você não tenha ficado constrangido com o que a minha irmã disse. – é claro que ele havia ficado. – Às vezes ela fala coisas sem pensar.

- Eu entendo. – o sorriso angelical deu lugar a um sorriso triste, forçado.

- Mas tudo o que ela disse é verdade. – eu disse tudo de uma vez, para não ter tempo de mudar de idéia.

O sorriso angelical voltou, dessa vez maior e mais radiante.

- Você fica muito bonito quando sorri assim, Quatre. – o loiro enrubesceu.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

- Você também é muito bonito, Trowa.

Mesmo eu tendo ouvido isso de várias pessoas, nada se comparava a Quatre dizendo isso pra mim. Era totalmente diferente.

- Obrigado. Sei que provavelmente você vai me achar precipitado, até abusado, eu diria, mas eu preciso falar. Eu gosto muito de você, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi no hospital. 

Quatre não conseguiu achar uma resposta. Seus olhos apresentavam um brilho diferente do normal.

- A verdade é que eu acho que estou… apaixonado por você, e espero que você não me evite por isso. Mas se você não quiser mais me ver, eu vou entender, mesmo que eu fique triste.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, Trowa. – Quatre parecia estar se esforçando muito pra dizer aquilo. – E eu nunca vou te evitar. Não conseguiria ficar sem te ver.

Nesse momento o garçom chegou, trazendo a comida. Maldito seja! Como ele OUSA interromper um momento desses??? O rosto de Quatre ainda estava bastante vermelho, deixando-o mais lindo do que já era. Ainda tinha as luzes baixas do restaurante, dando um tom dourado à pele do anjo que estava sentado à minha frente. Eu me sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo.

Nenhum de nós teve coragem de voltar ao assunto durante o jantar. Quatre parecia mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, provavelmente sobre o que havíamos conversado. Após eu pagar a conta, nós saímos do restaurante e eu me ofereci a acompanhá-lo até a sua casa.

- Bem, aqui estamos. – eu disse, ao chegar em frente ao prédio em que o anjo morava.

- Você quer subir? – Quatre perguntou, ficando vermelho novamente.

- A sua mãe deve estar dormindo, não quero atrapalhar.

- Eu moro sozinho. – que mancada que eu dei agora.

- Ah é? Então nesse caso, se você não se incomodar, eu subo sim.

O árabe sorriu, e abriu a porta do prédio. Meu coração parecia que arrebentar as minhas costelas de tanto que ele batia. O caminho do elevador até o apartamento dele pareceu demorar dois anos, mas finalmente a gente chegou. Era um apartamento simples, mas aconchegante. Combinava perfeitamente com o dono.

- O seu apartamento é muito bonito, Quatre. Igual a você.

- Obrigado. – o loiro sorriu timidamente. – Entre, por favor.

Eu entrei e Quatre fechou a porta. O mesmo mencionou para que eu me sentasse no sofá e andou até a cozinha para pegar alguma bebida. Eu sentei-me e fiquei observando a graça com que ele andava. Parecia flutuar.

Desse jeito eu não iria agüentar por muito tempo. A minha excitação já estava ficando visível, e isso não era nada bom. Principalmente quando ele voltou com as bebidas e sentou-se ao meu lado. Eu definitivamente estava perdido.

Peguei o copo que Quatre me deu. Minha mão estava suando frio, nunca havia me sentido desse jeito. Eu nem lembrava mais dos meus problemas, apenas uma coisa habitava os meus pensamentos: a vontade que eu tinha de sentir o corpo do loiro junto ao meu. E essa vontade estava me devorando.

- Trowa, você está bem? – Quatre perguntou.

- Pra falar a verdade, não. Eu estou me corroendo por dentro com vontade de…

- Vontade de quê?

- De te beijar.

Quatre hesitou um pouco, mas acabou respondendo.

- Então o que está esperando? 

Essa foi a minha deixa. Sem pensar em mais nada, eu coloquei meu copo em cima da mesa e lentamente aproximei meu rosto do dele, só parando quando senti seus lábios de anjo encostados no meu. A sensação era maravilhosa. Eu tive certeza de que havia morrido e ido pro céu, quando ele abriu os lábios, me dando passagem. Perdi o resto de auto-controle que me restava e coloquei meus braços em volta do corpo delicado dele, o puxando para mais perto.

Ele já não oferecia nenhuma resistência. Seus braços enlaçavam o meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo. Sua boca tinha um gosto doce, suave, único. Eu nunca havia provado nada parecido. Quatre era o paraíso. O mesmo sentou em meu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado. Nesse momento as nossas ereções roçaram uma na outra. O loiro gemeu dentro do beijo, me deixando ainda mais excitado.

- Trowa… - Quatre interrompeu o beijo em busca de fôlego.

- Sim, meu anjo?

- Eu… quero você. Agora.

- Tem certeza? – não queria fazer nada que não fosse a vontade do meu anjo.

- Nunca estive tão certo na minha vida.

- Você não se esqueceu do meu pequeno problema, esqueceu?

- Claro que não. E não me importa, tenho bastante preservativos na gaveta do meu quarto. Eu sou um médico, lembra?

- Lembro sim. – eu sorri.

- Então venha comigo. – Quatre se levantou, me puxando pela mão em direção ao seu quarto.

Paramos em frente à cama, que era de casal. O árabe se aproximou novamente de mim, me puxando para outro beijo, ao qual eu retribuí prontamente. O peguei no colo e o deitei na cama, ficando por cima dele. Meus lábios abandonaram a boca deliciosa dele e iniciaram uma trilha de fogo descendo pelo pescoço. Calmamente eu desabotoei a camisa, sempre beijando aquele corpo divino.

Quatre arqueava a coluna pedindo mais. Logo a camisa já estava em um canto do quarto, esquecida, sendo seguida pela calça e, logo depois, por minhas roupas. Os olhos azuis apresentavam um brilho febril, que eu conhecia muito bem. O brilho do desejo.

- Você é perfeito. – ele sussurrou, entre suspiros.

- Você também, meu anjo.

Voltei a minha atenção a um dos mamilos do loiro. Este gemia baixinho, mas o suficiente para me excitar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível. Eu estava torturando a ele e a mim mesmo com essa demora.

- Trowa… anda logo… eu não agüento mais.

- O que você quer?

- Quero que me possua agora! Já!!!

- Com o maior prazer!

Eu me levantei, peguei o preservativo na tal gaveta e voltei para a cama.

- Quer ajuda para colocar? – Quatre perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Por favor.

As mãos delicadas do loirinho fogoso abriram o pequeno envelope, tirando o preservativo de dentro, e desenrolando o mesmo. Minha ereção latejava só de imaginar o contato com aquelas mãos. Quando terminou de preparar o preservativo, Quatre começou a colocar o mesmo em mim. Eu sentia o meu membro rígido deslizar dentro daquela capa de proteção, me controlando para não explodir ali mesmo.

Ao terminar com o "processo", eu deitei o árabe novamente, dessa vez abrindo as pernas do mesmo, para prepará-lo para o próximo ato. Quatre gemeu mais alto, em antecipação do que estava para acontecer. Eu deslizei um dedo na entrada apertada do loirinho, fazendo-o arquear as costas novamente e pedir mais. Inseri mais um dedo, depois um terceiro, até atingir o ponto certo, que fez Quatre gritar.

- Agora, Trowa. Eu quero você dentro de mim neste exato momento! 

Mais do que feliz em obedecer, eu retirei os dedos para dar lugar a algo maior. Minha ereção parecia sufocada ao entrar naquela abertura apertadinha, causando uma fricção deliciosa. Quatre enlaçou a minha cintura com as pernas, me fazendo entrar de uma vez nele e arrancando um gemido da minha garganta. Eu esperei um pouco para que ele se acostumasse, mas não demorou muito.

- Eu estou pronto, Trowa. 

Meu membro saiu quase por completo, para depois entrar novamente com mais força. Quatre gemia a cada investida, assim como eu. Quando o anjo fogoso imaginava estar sentindo o prazer máximo, eu envolvi a sua rigidez com uma mão e comecei a bombeá-la no mesmo ritmo que eu investia contra o seu corpo de paraíso.

Eu estava quase lá, mas me recusava a ceder antes de Quatre. Mais algumas investidas e Quatre não resistiu, seu sêmen jorrou como água de fonte. Os músculos apertaram o meu membro, querendo sufocá-lo, e eu também atingi o ponto máximo de prazer, caindo exausto ao lado do meu anjo. Sim, agora ele era meu por completo.

Eu saí de dentro dele e o abracei carinhosamente, sorrindo. Quatre sorriu de volta. Ele parecia satisfeito e muito feliz, assim como eu.

- Você foi maravilhoso, Trowa.

- E você é delicioso.

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, meu anjo fogoso. Também te amo.

**I won't leave you lonely tonight**

**I want you to hold me all night**

**It's gonna be alright**

**I won't leave you lonely tonight**

**------------**

****

**Eu não lhe deixarei sozinho esta noite**

**Eu quero que você me abraçe a noite inteira**

**Vai ficar tudo bem**

**Eu não lhe deixarei sozinho esta noite**


	6. Capítulo 06

Capítulo 06

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Ao olhar para o lado, me deparei com o meu anjo ainda dormindo. As lembranças da noite passada voltaram à minha mente. Eu ainda não acreditava que tudo aquilo havia acontecido. Parecia um sonho. Mas não, era real. Quatre realmente estava dormindo ao meu lado, e eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Bom dia, Tro. – Quatre sorriu, ao acordar.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. Dormiu bem?

- Muito. E você?

- Só de estar ao seu lado eu já me sinto maravilhosamente bem.

O loirinho corou levemente, pelo visto ainda não havia se acostumado com os meus elogios. Eu então me lembrei de que era terça-feira, e que eu tinha uma consulta marcada.

- Qat, eu vou ter MESMO que ir ao hospital hoje?

- Por quê?

- Hoje é terça, esqueceu? Eu tenho consulta.

- Ah é mesmo.

- Não vejo por que ir ao hospital se eu já tenho o meu médico aqui comigo.

- Se você quiser, podemos fazer a consulta aqui mesmo. – Quatre sorriu, o brilho do desejo voltando aos seus olhos.

- Hmmm… seria maravilhoso. – eu sorri de volta, beijando a curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do árabe.

- Ahh… pelo o que eu vejo, a sua saúde está praticamente perfeita, senhor Trowa Barton.

- Não, eu ainda sinto um incômodo.

- Aonde?

- Aqui. – eu olhei para o meu baixo ventre. – Toda vez que eu estou perto de você.

Quatre ficou quase roxo.

- Acho que eu sofro de "quatrite aguda". – o loirinho não pôde deixar de rir.

- Então eu não pretendo lhe curar tão cedo.

- Nem eu pretendo ficar curado.

Nesse instante, o meu celular tocou. O pequeno aparelho estava no meio das roupas, ainda jogadas no canto do quarto. Levantei-me para pegá-lo.

- Alô? Trowa, onde você está????? – Sharon quase berrou do outro lado da linha.

- No apartamento do Quatre, por quê? – eu respondi, calmamente.

- …

- Sha?

- Não vai me dizer que vocês…

- Então tá, se você não quiser, eu não digo.

- TROWA!!!

- Não grita!

- Desculpa, é que foi tudo tão rápido… Me conta, como foi?

- -gota- Como é que é?

- Eu quero saber os detalhes!!

- Vai ficar querendo, onde já se viu.

- Tá, mas vem logo pra casa, seu grosso.

- Tchau.

Eu desliguei, sem esperar respostas. Quatre me olhava sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Era a Sharon. Estava preocupada comigo.

- Ah.

Nós nos vestimos e fomos comer algo. Todo aquele "exercício" havia nos deixado exaustos e sem energia. Após uma refeição decente (não que Quatre não tivesse sido, claro…), resolvi ir embora, mesmo contra a vontade. Sharon me esperava, e provavelmente já havia contado para Duo, que havia contado para Heero. Malditos fofoqueiros.

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta, meu amor. – eu depositei um leve beijo nos lábios do meu anjinho loiro.

- Eu também. Mesmo que seja por algumas horas. Eu não pretendo ficar o dia inteiro sem te ver.

- Pode ter certeza de que eu também não. Até mais. – eu falei, beijando a mão de Quatre, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

O árabe só faltou derreter ante esse gesto.

- Até. 

Contrariado, eu entrei no meu carro e parti rumo à minha casa. O caminho curto pareceu demorar uma eternidade para acabar, mas eu cheguei em casa depois de uns sete minutos. Como eu havia previsto, os três fofoqueiros estavam me esperando na sala. Heero nem tanto, mas Duo e Sharon pareciam que iriam enfartar se eu não contasse todos os detalhes.

- TRO-SAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!! – Duo gritou assim que eu entrei.

- Graças aos céus você chegou. Eu não agüento mais esses dois… - Heero suspirou, aliviado.

- Cale a boca, Hee-chan. – Duo falou, autoritário.

- Pode começar a contar, Trowa Barton! – Sharon me empurrou para o sofá, sentando à minha frente no chão e indicando para os outros fazerem o mesmo

- Eu não vou contar nada, já falei.

- Mas Tro-san, a gente vai enfartar se você não contar! – o americano fez cara de menor abandonado.

- Pois que enfartem. Não conto, não conto e não conto!

- Você vai fazer isso com a sua irmã preferida??? – Sharon se juntou a Duo na chantagem emocional.

- Você é a minha ÚNICA irm

- Então tá, vai fazer isso com a sua irmã querida que sempre cuidou de você???

- Vou.

- Deixem de pentelhar, vocês dois. – Heero interferiu. – Não vêem que ele não quer que ninguém se intrometa na intimidade dele?

OBS da autora: Heero, eu te amo!

- Obrigado, Yuy. – eu dei um meio-sorriso.

- Não há de quê, Barton.

- Vocês dois são muito chatos! – Duo fez um bico.

- É isso aí! Muito sem-graça! – Sharon fez o mesmo.

- Não adianta, podem fazer o que vocês quiserem. Eu não conto nem sob tortura.

- Seu feio. – o americano estirou a língua.

- Tudo bem, eu conto. Mas com uma condição. – resolvi brincar um pouco com ele.

- QUALQUER UMA!!! – Duo e Sharon gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Conte-nos, Duo Maxwell, como foi a sua noite com o Heero semana passada? Caso você tenha se esquecido, o meu apartamento fica ao lado do apartamento do Heero… Pude ouvir TUDO.

Os olhos violeta do do americano de se arregalaram, parecendo que iriam saltar da cara a qualquer minuto.

Não consegui evitar que um sorriso enorme se estampasse em meu rosto. A expressão do garoto de trança era muito cômica. Heero manteve sua máscara fria, mas pude perceber que havia ficado um pouco constrangido.

- Como é? Estou esperando. Não tenho o dia inteiro, se você quer saber.

- Você ficou louco? – Duo finalmente conseguiu falar algo.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos jogar com as mesmas cartas, Maxwell.

- NUNCA! – Duo estava mais vermelho que camarão em carne viva.

- Então nada feito.

- Ah, Duo, conta!!!! Agora eu também quero saber! – Sharon não resistiu.

- Heero, o que eu faço??? – o americano olhou para seu namorado.

- Se você quiser ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa quando chegar em casa, então pode contar.

- Eu vou morrer do mesmo jeito. Morrerei de curiosidade!

- O que você prefere, morrer de curiosidade, ou pelas minhas mãos? – o japonês fuzilou-o com o olhar metálico.

Duo sentou emburrado no sofá, cruzando os braços, e murmurando um "Não é justo." Baixinho.

Todos riram, menos o japonês, que apenas deu seu típico meio-sorriso, e, claro, o americano. Pelo menos ele parou de insistir para que eu contasse os detalhes da noite maravilhosa que eu tive ao lado do meu anjo. Era só o que me faltava. Até parece que eu iria compartilhar com mais alguém aquilo que era só nosso.

- Já que não vai me contar o que aconteceu, então não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. Vamos, Heero. – Duo levantou-se do sofá, esperando o seu namorado fazer o mesmo.

- Vamos, baka. – Heero sorriu ao ver a expressão do seu namorado.

- Por que você me chama de baka?

- Porque você É um baka.

- Então você me acha um idiota, é?

- Às vezes.

- Tudo bem, Heero Yuy. Me aguarde! – Duo deu um tom falso de mágoa à voz e foi embora sem esperar pelo japonês.

Revirando os olhos, Heero foi atrás do americano. Todas as discussões desses dois eram muito divertidas de se assistir.

No dia seguinte eu me acordei bem disposto. Era o dia do meu 23º aniversário. Quatre havia passado no meu apartamento na noite anterior, e nós ficamos conversando por horas. Bom, não só conversando… Mas não vamos entrar em detalhes.

Estranho, não havia ninguém em casa. Sharon não costumava sair àquela hora da manhã. Fui até a cozinha em busca de algo comestível e achei um bilhete.

"_Trowa,_

Tive que sair para resolver umas coisinhas

do teatro. Duo e Heero estão comigo.

Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar,

por isso não se preocupe comigo.

Beijinhos da sua irmã querida,

Sharon"

Legal. Eu estava sozinho em casa em pleno aniversário. Após comer um sanduíche improvisado, resolvi fazer uma visita surpresa pro meu médico preferido no hospital. Ele ficava lindo todo de branco.

- Olá, doutor. – eu falei, ao entrar em sua sala.

- Trowa! O que faz aqui? – Quatre sorriu, surpreso.

- Estava com vontade de te ver. Por que, não posso?

- Claro que pode!

- Que horas você sai hoje?

- Umas 3h da tarde. Por quê?

- Porque eu quero te pegar para a gente ir a um restaurante comemorar.

- Comemorar o quê? – não é possível, será que ele havia se esquecido do meu aniversário?

- Eh… comemorar a nossa felicidade! – eu disfarcei.

- Sinto muito, meu amor, mas hoje não vai dar. Preciso resolver várias coisas ainda. Mas amanhã eu prometo que a gente sai, sem falta.

- Tudo bem então. – ele realmente havia se esquecido.

- Você não ficou chateado comigo, ficou?

- Claro que não, anjo. Então até mais.

- Até.

Eu me senti a criatura mais insignificante na face da Terra. Ninguém se lembrava do meu aniversário. Isso acaba com a auto-estima de qualquer um. Fiquei sem ânimo de voltar pra casa, então decidi dar uma caminhada pela praia que ficava atrás da casa do americano. Uma certa tristeza me abateu quando eu cheguei. Fora lá que eu havia pego AIDS.

Lembranças daquela noite povoaram o meu pensamento, trazendo arrepios com elas. Porém, se não fosse pela minha doença, eu jamais teria conhecido Quatre. E eu era extremamente grato aos céus por ele ter entrado na minha vida. Era como uma recompensa por tudo o que eu passei.

Já estava ficando tarde, então resolvi voltar ao meu apartamento. No meio do caminho, meu celular toca.

- Diga, meu anjo. – eu logo reconheci o número de Quatre.

- Trowa, preciso que você me encontre agora.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não posso explicar-lhe por telefone. Por favor, me encontre na praia, em frente àquela loja de artigos exóticos.

- Ok, já estou indo. ****

Comentários da autora:

Nhai… o que será que aconteceu com o Q-sama?

Tadinhu do Tro-san, ninguém se lembrou do niver dele… será?

Esperem para ver!

Bjus

Say-sama –_risadas malignas_-


	7. Capítulo 07

Capítulo 07

Em cinco minutos eu cheguei no local marcado com Quatre. Afinal, eu tinha acabado de sair da praia, entao ainda estava por perto. Ao chegar lá, o loirinho não me parecia muito preocupado, muito pelo contrário. Ele estava com aquele sorriso que eu amo tanto estampado em sua face.

- O que houve, Quatre? – eu perguntei.

- Quero que venha comigo. – o loirinho pegou a minha mão e me puxou em direção a um agrupado de rochas que tinha na areia.

Por trás das rochas, tinha uma toalha grande de seda coral estendida na areia, rodeada por quatro velas vermelhas, uma em cada ponta da toalha, e por ervas aromáticas espalhadas em torno da mesma. Tanto as velas quando as ervas estavam afastadas da toalha uns quinze centímetros. Na toalha tinha uma garrafa de champanhe dentro daqueles baldes de gelo, duas taças e uma cesta de frutas exóticas.

- Feliz aniversário. – Quatre sussurrou no meu ouvido, deixando-me arrepiado.

- Você fez isso pra mim?

- Sim. Bom, a Sharon queria fazer uma festa, mas eu sou egoísta, quis comemorar sozinho com você. Espero que não se importe.

- Claro que não, meu anjo. – eu o abracei, depositando um beijo em seus lábios rosados.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu.

- Eu pensei que você tinha se esquecido.

- E você acha que eu iria me esquecer do aniversário da pessoa mais importante pra mim? – Quatre agarrou o meu pescoço, me dando um beijo.

Nós sentamos na toalha, com cuidado para não derrubar as velas. Afinal, não queríamos nenhum incêndio atrapalhando. Quatre abriu a garrafa de champanhe, depositando o mesmo nas duas taças de vidro. Brindamos e bebemos por alguns minutos, até que a bebida mais o ambiente exótico começaram a fazer efeito em nossos corpos. Os olhos azuis de Quatre pareciam estar em chamas, talvez pelo reflexo do fogo das velas.

Eu coloquei as taças e a garrafa de champanhe de lado, e engatinhei até o meu amado, dando-lhe um beijo. O loirinho logo correspondeu, enlaçando o meu pescoço com suas mãos delicadas. As coisas avançaram tão rápido que, quando eu percebi, nós já estávamos semi-despidos, e eu estava em cima do árabe. Quatre terminou o serviço de nos despir e jogou as roupas indesejadas para um canto da toalha de seda.

A mistura do ar frio com o calor emitido pelas chamas e pelo corpo do loiro me deu arrepios. Ataquei seu pescoço, fazendo-o gemer baixinho, deliciand-se com a sensação que minha boca estava-lhe provocando (u.ú Trowa convencido). Suas mãos agora passeavam pelas minhas costas suadas, arranhando-as de leve, enquanto sua língua invadia minha orelha, deixando-me ainda mais arrepiado e excitado.

Sem mais demoras, eu perguntei ao loiro se ele havia se lembrado da pequena proteção. Ele disse que estava escondida na cesta de frutas (o.o isso lá é lugar pra se esconder camisinha??? -_gargalhadas_-). Enfiei a mão na cesta, vasculhando, e peguei o pequeno pacote. Quatre novamente me ajudou com a "pequena tarefa" de colocar o preservativo. Dessa vez eu não fui tão romântico. O anjo fogoso queria algo mais… mais fogoso, sem preparação. E como eu sou completamente submisso a seus desejos, fiquei mais do que feliz em obedecer.

Quatre abriu as pernas, receptivo. Eu o beijei mais uma vez, dessa vez mais ardente que apaixonado. Com uma mão livre, eu guiei minha ereção dolorida, empurrando contra a entrada do loiro, que teve seu grito abafado pelo beijo. Só parei quando estava dentro por completo. Assim que Quatre ficou pronto, eu comecei com as investidas contra aquele paraíso infinito de prazer, arrancando um gemido alto da minha própria garganta. O árabe erguia seus quadris, me encontrando em cada investida.

Em algum momento, uma das velas caiu, e o fogo percorreu a trilha de ervas aromáticas, criando uma cerca de fogo em volta da toalha. Isso só serviu para acentuar o prazer que nós estávamos sentindo. Graças à distância entre o fogo e a toalha, a mesma não incendiou-se. Bom, de uma forma até que se encendiou, não pelo fogo das velas, mas pelo nosso fogo. O fogo da paixão que estávamos consumindo. Eu envolvi a ereção inchada de Quatre, como da outra vez. Não demorou muito e ambos chegamos ao clímax, desabando exaustos na toalha.

Após alguns minutos de respiração, eu levantei e peguei a cesta de frutas. O loirinho escolheu algumas frutas e nós comemos, para repor as energias gastas no ato de amor. Acabamos comendo todas as frutas, de tanta fome que nós sentíamos. Do nada começou a chover, para a nossa felicidade, porque apagou o fogo. Agora a gente poderia ir embora. Eu olhei para Quatre, sem vontade alguma de ir embora.

- Que tal um banho de mar?

- Hmm, eu sempre quis saber como é fazer no mar… - o anjo fogoso sorriu, maliciosamente. – Ainda mais debaixo de chuva.

- Então o que estamos esperando?

Peguei o árabe no colo, o levando para dentro da água. Eu nunca me cansarei de amar aquele anjo.

OWARI

****

Comentários da autora: É isso ae galeraaaaa!! Terminei finalmente!! Uhuuuuuu!!!

(Tro) Meu anjinho fogoso…

(Qat) - _vermelho _- Trowa, não na frente dos leitores!

(Wu) PROCUREM UM QUARTO!!!

(Duo) Hee-chan, vamo pro quarto também?

(Hee) Vamos, baka.

_-Os casais saem da sala, deixando Wufei sozinho_ - 

(Wu) INJUSTIÇA!

(Say) Que foi, Wuffy?

(Wu) Eu terminei sozinho!

(Say) - _olha para o chinês, sorrindo maliciosamente_ -

(Wu) Nem pense nisso!!

(Say) Nya, então não reclame! Gente, valeu por acompanhar essa fic! Em breve eu colocarei mais uma aqui, também de Universo Alternativo. Comments pleeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!! Eu imploro de joelhos, se vocês quizerem!

(Wu) Espero que nessa fic nova você se lembre de mim e não me deixe sozinho!

(Say) - _taca um sapato na cabeça do chinês_ -


	8. Epílogo

****

Comentários da autora: Gente, atendendo à pedidos, eu resolvi fazer um epílogo para a fic. As pessoas simplesmente não se conformaram com o fato de o Tro-san permanecer doente, né, fazer o quê? Nas minhas fics tudo pode acontecer, inclusive a suposta cura para a AIDS. Como vocês vão perceber, dessa vez não é o Trowa quem vai narrar, sou eu mesma (êêê, chegou a minha vez!!!). É porque eu também gostaria de expressar os sentimentos do loiro ao mesmo tempo, e não dá pra fazer isso com o Tro-san narrando. Bom, eu fiquei matutando por vários dias sobre como eu acharia a cura para a AIDS. Cá entre nós, isso não é uma tarefa lá muito fácil. Até que eu lembrei de um caso em que uma mulher praticamente "morreu" pra fazer uma cirurgia. Daí simplesmente veio a idéia toda na minha mente de uma só vez. Sabe quando aquelas lampadas acendem sobre a cabeça? Foi mais ou menos assim que aconteceu comigo. Agora deixa eu parar de inrolação e encheção de linguiça, vamos logo para o epílogo…

Epílogo

- Trowa, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Quatre perguntou pela milésima vez consecutiva, enquanto entrava no hospital com seu amante.

- Sim, Quatre. Eu sei que é arriscado, mas estou disposto a enfrentar tudo. Tudo o que eu quero é ter a minha vida de volta, ser eu novamente, entende?

- Entendo, amor. Mas se algo der errado? Eu não sei o que será de mim sem você.

- Não se preocupe, meu anjo. Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio em você.

Quatre beijou seu amante uma última vez, antes de o moreno entrar na sala de pré-cirurgia. Os dois haviam viajado para o Japão, depois que Quatre recebeu uma notícia de uma possível cura para a AIDS de um amigo seu, que também era médico. Tratava-se de um processo longo e extremamente complicado, em que o paciente praticamente "morria" por algumas horas, para depois voltar à vida, se tudo desse certo.

Todo o sangue do paciente era extraído, passado por um processo de descontaminação, eliminando todos os vírus existentes, e depois injetado de volta no corpo da pessoa. Se a pessoa não fosse forte o suficiente para agüentar o processo, certamente morreria, mas Trowa tinha confiança de que tudo daria certo. Agora que essa possibilidade de ficar curado havia aparecido, ele não a deixaria simplesmente passar. O fato de que Quatre estaria esperando por ele o dava mais forças, e então ele tinha certeza absoluta de que poderia agüentar, não por ele, mas pelo seu anjo.

O loiro estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco na sala de espera. Ele se recusava a voltar para o hotel, onde os dois estavam hospedados, enquanto Trowa não saísse daquela operação, e vivo. Se algo acontecer, Quatre pensou, eu morrerei junto com ele. O árabe certamente não teria forças para suportar a morte de seu grande amor. Só de pensar na possibilidade, seu coração frágil já ameaçava explodir.

_--_

_Imagine – the air filled with jasmine_

_The breeze blows with passion_

_You and me dance with desire_

_The moon is on fire – imagine_

_-_

_Imagine – o ar carregado de jasmim_

_A brisa sopra com paixão_

_Você e eu dançamos com desejo_

_A lua está em chamas – imagine_

_--_

Quatre e Trowa estavam juntos há quase dois anos. Durante todo esse tempo, os dois viveram maravilhosamente bem, Quatre logo tornou-se amigo de Duo e Heero. Porém sempre havia a sombra do vírus HIV atormentando o moreno de olhos esmeralda. Trowa ficava com receio de contaminar o seu anjo, tirar a pureza de seu sangue. Ele preferia morrer a deixar isso acontecer.

Três horas haviam se passado desde que Trowa entrara na sala de pré-cirurgia. Certamente agora ele já estaria na sala de cirurgia, sem sangue no corpo, tecnicamente morto. Toda essa demora estava deixando Quatre louco. Nem uma alma caridosa vinha lhe trazer notícias de como andava a operação, e isso só contribuía para aumentar o nervosismo do árabe. Agora Quatre sabia como as famílias dos pacientes se sentiam quando tinham que esperar sem poderem fazer nada. Era uma sensação horrível de impotência. Sua vontade era de invadir a sala de cirurgia, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. Iria acabar piorando as coisas para Trowa, e ele definitivamente não queria ser o culpado por alguma falha.

Mais uma hora e meia se passou, os olhos de Quatre estavam quase pegando fogo de tanto sono, mas ele não queria dormir de jeito nenhum enquanto alguém não saísse daquela sala para dar-lhe notícias, ou ainda melhor, trazer seu Trowa de volta para ele. De repente ele ouve uma agitação vinda da sala de cirurgia. Afinando seus ouvidos, Quatre consegue captar uma frase: "O coração dele não voltou a bater". Isso foi o suficiente para que tudo à sua volta se apagasse, fazendo-o cair inconsciente no chão frio do hospital.

_--_

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

_I want you to hold me all night_

_It's gonna be alright_

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

_-_

_Eu não lhe deixarei sozinho esta noite_

_Eu quero que você me abraçe a noite inteira_

_Vai ficar tudo bem_

_Eu não lhe deixarei sozinho esta noite_

_--_

Quatre acordou, soltando um grito de desespero. Onde estava Trowa? O que haviam feito com o amor de sua vida? Sua visão tornou-se mais nítida, acostumando-se com a luz do quarto de hospital. Porém o que o loirinho viu fez seu coração acelerar instantaneamente. Dois belos olhos verdes, que mais pareciam esmeraldas líquidas, o encaravam com preocupação.

- Quatre, você está bem? – Trowa não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver o seu amado acordar depois de tanto tempo inconsciente.

- Trowa! – lágrimas formaram-se no canto dos olhos azul-celeste. – Você está vivo! Você não me deixou!

- Sim, meu anjo, eu estou aqui, nunca vou deixá-lo. Nunca. – Trowa abraçou Quatre delicadamente.

O loiro derreteu ante o abraço. Parecia que não sentia o corpo do moreno há anos. Trowa lhe explicou como sentiu-se durante a operação. Segundo ele, seu espírito havia se separado do corpo, mas ainda estava ligado a ele de uma certa forma, indicando que ele permanecia vivo. Com o passar das horas, Trowa foi sentindo essa ligação diminuir, e sabia que não poderia agüentar por muito mais tempo. Os médicos recolocaram seu sangue no corpo quase tarde demais, a ligação entre corpo e espírito estava por um fio, Trowa podia sentir que estava quase morrendo de verdade. Ele podia ouvir os médicos falando que seu coração não havia voltado a bater.

Então Trowa lembrou-se de Quatre. Lembrou-se de tudo o que eles haviam passado juntos, e tudo o que eles ainda poderiam viver depois da operação, e Trowa decidiu que definitivamente essa não era a sua hora. Ele não iria morrer agora, não sem ver Quatre novamente, sem poder tocá-lo, fazer amor com ele mais uma vez. Sua vontade de sobreviver foi tão grande que ele finalmente começou a sentir a ligação entre corpo e espírito crescendo novamente, até que os dois voltaram a ser um só. Os médicos ficaram impressionados com a rápida mudança de quadro. Já estavam quase convencidos de que Trowa não havia sobrevivido, quando seu coração voltou a bater, como se nunca tivesse parado.

- E aqui estou eu, tendo mais uma chance de ficar ao seu lado. – Trowa sorriu. – Talvez exista mesmo um Deus.

_--_

_Je t'aime beacoup, mon amour_

_You are the one I adore_

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

_I want you to hold me all night_

_It's gonna be alright_

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

_-_

_Te amo muito, meu amor_

_Você é quem eu adoro_

_Eu não lhe deixarei sozinho esta noite_

_Eu quero que você me abraçe a noite inteira_

_Vai ficar tudo bem_

_Eu não lhe deixarei sozinho esta noite_

_--_

Quatre não conseguia falar nada. Sua emoção era tanta que não conseguia formar palavras para expressá-la, então o loiro resolveu mostrar a seu amado o quanto estava feliz através de ações. Quatre puxou Trowa para um beijo suave, pois ainda estava fraco do desmaio.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou desmaiado? – o árabe perguntou, ao interromperem o beijo.

- Quase um dia inteiro. – o moreno respondeu, sorrindo ao ver os olhos de Quatre arregalarem-se.

- Eu pensei que tinha te perdido pra sempre. – o loiro deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

- Você vai ter que me aturar por vários anos, meu amor.

- Então você está realmente curado?

Ao invés de responder, Trowa simplesmente pega um pedaço de papel e entrega ao loiro, que o olha com uma expressão confusa. Ao desdobrar o papel, Quatre percebe que é um exame de HIV.

- Negativo. – o árabe leu, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Pelo que parece, eu estou curado.

Sem se importar com a sua atual fraqueza, Quatre se jogou nos braços fortes do garoto de olhos verdes, o beijando, dessa vez mais intensamente. Trowa ficou mais do que feliz em responder com um beijo à altura, que prometia muitas coisas. Mas essas "coisas" teriam que esperar até Quatre recuperar-se completamente. Apesar da insistência do loiro, Trowa não queria machucá-lo. Seria difícil para ele também, esperar mais algum tempo. A vontade de fazer amor com aquele anjo o estava corroendo por dentro, mas teria que controlar-se. Agora que o fantasma da AIDS havia parado de atormentá-lo, eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitarem as delícias da vida e do amor.

_--_

_Te amo mucho, mi amor_

_You are the one I adore_

_Te amo_

_-_

_Te amo muito, meu amor_

_Você é quem eu adoro_

_Te amo_

_--_

****

Comentários da autora: E então, o que vocês acharam? Particularmente, essa foi a minha parte preferida da fic. Estou muito feliz por ter finalmente concluído mais uma fic (agora sim, ela está oficialmente terminada). Espero comentários, ok? Beijos mil,

Sayuri Maxwell


End file.
